If Only For A Little While
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Hiei stumbels to Kurama's window late one night in need of help. After patching up the quick silver, Kurama makes it his duty to care for his friend. In the span of a day, and good barbique ribs, Kurama gets the prize he always wanted. Hiei. What is to ha
1. Default Chapter

If Only For A Little While: Ch 1

Beta: Kime

Kurama sat at his desk finishing up his homework when he heard his window being opened and the sound of someone . . . . . . stumbling in. That's when he looked up. The only person who ever came in through his window was Hiei and he never stumbled. It was Hiei, in a bloody mess. He held his right arm as blood flowed through his fingers. Kurama gasped loudly at all the blood. He looked from the shoulder wound to the wound that Hiei was not able to cover on his abdomen. There was even more blood coming from the deep gash on the far right of his abdomen, it ran along side the waist of his pants.

"Kurama, I need help." Hiei said weakly from blood loss. Kurama bolted up from his seat and maneuvered Hiei to sit on the bed. Kurama ran into his bathroom and retrieved his medical kit. He rushed back out with a large white box in his grasp. He sat it on the bed next to Hiei and opened it up. He quickly and as gently as he could at the moment removed Hiei's cloak revealing how serious the wounds were. Kurama grabbed a bottle of peroxide from the medical kit and poured the liquid into the open wounds, they continued to bleed, they needed stitches.

"Hiei, you need stitches, I have the materials . . ."

"Then do it." Hiei interrupted Kurama as he spoke still cleaning out the wound to be sure to prevent infection. Kurama nodded once and pulled out a small syringe and bottle of clear liquid. He filled the syringe.

"This is a numbing agent, you won't feel the needle as I sew up the wounds and it will slow circulation. So the bleeding should slow." He injected Hiei with the medication. As soon as he pulled out the needle he grabbed a already prepared stitching needle and set to work on Hiei's wounds. Hiei's shoulder wound took fifty-four stitches while the gash to his abdomen took two-hundred.

After Kurama finished tying the last knot he began to wrap the wounds to keep them sterile. He tied up the cloth covering the wound on Hiei's abdomen, the knot sitting on his left side. Kurama sat next to his friend's side, Kurama wanted so much to be more than 'just' Hiei's friend. He was brought out of his thoughts as Hiei leaned into him and rested in the curve of his shoulder.

"Hiei are you alright?" Kurama asked worriedly, Hiei wasn't known for being 'cuddly'.

"Please, just for once I want to feel safe, even for just a little while." Hiei said quietly as he slowly nuzzled into Kurama's shoulder. To say the least, Kurama was shocked. This was the first time Hiei had ever really admitted to needing some thing. Kurama snapped back into reality as he remembered Hiei's words. He gently wrapped his arm around Hiei, making sure to not disturb Hiei's wounds, he shifted so he sat closer to Hiei, allowing him to share in his body heat. Hiei felt so cold, a groan of pain escaped his lips.

"Nnng . . . . . Kurama, you're so warm. . ." Hiei whispered out once the pain settled. Kurama was having a hell of a time trying to contain him self. Hiei's state of distress had him admitting to things that he would of kept to himself otherwise. Kurama gave a cheeky smile to himself as he looked down at a unconscious Hiei. He shifted and laid Hiei down in his bed, he changed Hiei into a pair of sweat pants before removing the top blanket because it had gotten bloody. He tucked Hiei into the satin sheets and retrieved a clean blanket from a shelf in his closet. He then went and rinsed his blanket with cold water to keep the blood from staining it, before throwing it into the hamper. He made a quick change into some pajamas, then crawled into bed himself, thanking the heavens that tomorrow was Saturday.

He gave a soft smile as Hiei unconsciously snuggled into him for warmth. It did not take long for him to drift off to sleep. His dreams revolved around Hiei and wondering what had happened to his little Koorime. Even in his dreams he smirked at the ironic thought.

Hiei woke up groggily to the feeling of comfortable warmth and safety. He gave a massive yawn and shifted to stretch but stopped mid-stretch when he heard some one chuckle. He became fully awake within an instant, quickly taking stock of where he was. In front of him and across the room was a desk that he recognized as Kurama's. He moved his head to take a look around and he heard the chuckle again, it was coming from behind him. he turned to look behind him and saw a still sleeping Kurama.

"Mmmm, your... hair.. tickles . . . . . . Hiei." Kurama murmured as his eyes slowly opened to reveal sleepy hazed emerald green eyes.

"What am I doing here?" Hiei asked quietly.

"You came here wounded and asked for my help remember?"

"Yes I know that but what am I doing here in your bed, why aren't I outside?" Kurama gave a slightly hurt look before he answered.

"You fell asleep when you leaned against me so I put you to bed, you were so cold. Besides do you think I would of allowed you to leave injured like that." Kurama said gently. He rose up and took a look at his clock; it read 9:45am. He shifted and slid out of bed and went into the wash room. When he came out a few moments later he had the medical kit again. Hiei hadn't moved from the spot where he laid on the bed.

"I want to check your wounds. You took a lot of stitches and I want to make sure that they do not become infected." Kurama said softly as he sat the kit on his night stand then slowly helped Hiei sit up. When Hiei slipped his legs over the edge of the bed he noticed that he was not wearing his normal buckle up pants but a pair of oversized sweat pants. Kurama saw his confusion and gave a cheeky smile.

"I changed your pants before I put you into bed." He said as he began to unwrapped Hiei's bandages to check his wounds. He noticed Hiei cheeks gain a pinkish tint but didn't say anything as he dabbed some salve onto Hiei's stitches.

"We should be able to remove these by late this afternoon." Kurama said as he cleaned up the slight mess he had made after re-wrapping Hiei's bandages. He rose up and grabbed some cloths from his dresser before stepping into his wash room and changing. He returned wearing a pair of slacks and button up shirt, as usual.

"Don't you wear any thing else, besides dress cloths?" Hiei asked sarcastically. Kurama looked somewhat confused.

"Um, now that you mention it, I guess I don't. It's either this or the cloths given to us from spirit world." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Tell me are all foxes neat freaks like you?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Heh heh, I don't rightfully know. I think it's just a personality quirk of mine." Kurama said sweat dropping and rubbing the back of his head. Just then Hiei's stomach thought it proper to voice its complaints to hunger. Hiei turned his head to look away as a deeper blush raised to his cheeks in embarrassment. Kurama's gave a soft smile before addressing the problem at hand.

"Sounds like your just as hungry as I am, shall we go and have some breakfast?" Hiei rose to his feet and picked up his cloak, giving it a once over before tossing it into Kurama's trash can. He then walked over to the window and proceeded to open it. Kurama watched a little confused.

"Hiei, where are you going?"

"To find some breakfast, you're going to go eat why shouldn't I" He stated flatly. Kurama was hurt by this, Hiei believed that he would exclude him from having a meal at his house; well he would just have to fix that.

"I meant for you to join me here for breakfast. What did you think?"

"What would your mother say 'Shuuchi'?" Hiei said reminding Kurama of his alias.

"Nothing she's not here. She leaves for work at five in the morning and will not return till about a quarter after six tomorrow. She has to fly to another city for a meeting or something; I wasn't paying attention when she told me." Kurama said sweat dropping as Hiei shook his head in near disbelief. He looked up when he felt Kurama lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes seeing something warm and gentle in the deep emerald depths.

"So are you going to join me for breakfast?" he asked smoothly. Hiei nodded and came off the window ledge and followed Kurama to the kitchen. Kurama pulled out a chair from the table and with a firm grip pushed Hiei down onto the chair to sit before sliding the chair back to the table, before walking over to the refrigerator.

"Now you just sit there and I'll have breakfast ready in no time." Kurama said looking over his shoulder with a light smile. Hiei just sat and watched as Kurama moved smoothly through his kitchen. A few minutes later, Kurama sat a plate of egg, bacon, toast, and hash browns. Hiei cocked a eyebrow and poked at the hash browns with his chop sticks. Kurama chuckled gently.

"What is this?"

"Hash browns, diced up fried potatoes." Kurama informed lightly. He chuckled more as Hiei brought some hash browns to his lips and took a hesitant bite. His eyes brightened some as he seemed to like them. He soon had his hash browns finished and was nibbling on his toast and eggs before crunching down on the bacon. When he was finished he sat with Kurama at the table idly sipping at the orange juice Kurama had given him, Kurama doing the same.

"So tell me what happened to get you in this rough of shape?" Kurama asked idly.

". . . . Yukina was in trouble."

"Oh dear, is she alright?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you have her heal you?"

"She was preoccupied with getting Kurabara healed."

"Oh . . . . ." Kurama said trying to mull up a response. Hiei looked up at him.

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're worried about, he did try to get her to take care of me first but he blacked out and I left." He took another sip of orange juice. Kurama face softened. Hiei had to look away, for some reason Kurama always managed to stir up some emotion with in him. Making him feel warm and his stomach do flips.

"Shall we go back to my room?" Kurama asked as he rose from his seat. Hiei followed behind. When the got into the room, Kurama motioned for Hiei to go sit on the bed, while he went over and pulled out a folding table and a small wooden case.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" Kurama asked as he unfolded the table. Hiei nodded. Kurama sat up the board game and pulled the chair from his desk. After a few games Hiei felt his eyes become heavy and began to droop, he was trying hard not to fall asleep on Kurama.

"Go ahead and lay down, I'll finish up my homework and you can take a nap." Kurama said as he moved the table away and moved back to his desk. Hiei blinked then curled up on his side and promptly fell asleep. Kurama gave a sad little chuckle as he looked back to check on Hiei. He got up and covered Hiei with a quilt.

"Oh Hiei, what I wouldn't do for you. You only need to ask." He whispered as he moved away to go back to his desk.

"Will you lay down with me?" Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Hiei's whispered words. He looked over to see Hiei's eyes slightly open and looking at him with something akin to longing. Kurama moved over to him and laid down behind Hiei and allowed him to scoot closer hesitantly.

"May I ask why you asked me to lay down with you?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned over so he was facing Kurama.

"I was cold, and for some reason I feel warm next to you. . . . . I like that feeling." Hiei said as he began to drift off into slumber. Kurama blinked several times before finding his voice.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered as he nuzzled Hiei's hair.

"I think I love you too, Fox" Hiei whispered as he cuddled up to Kurama. Kurama smiled warmly, not a self mocking or sad kind of smile but a real smile. He sat a gentle kiss into Hiei's hair and followed him into slumber.


	2. ch2

If Only For A Little While: Ch 2

Hiei snuggled closer to Kurama's chest where he was all balled up. He didn't want to wake up; he didn't want the dream to end. It was a wonderful dream; Kurama had said that he loved him. He felt a hand brush his shoulder gently. It rubbed his shoulder then went up and down his arm. He snuggled closer; trying to keep the last of his dream present before it fell to the deep recesses of his mind.

Kurama laid awake, watching Hiei sleep curled up at his chest. Kurama noticed that Hiei had a small smile gracing his face. Hiei snuggled closer to him; Kurama gave a small warm smile. He brought his hand up and sat it on Hiei's shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb over Hiei's pail skin. Hiei snuggled closer to Kurama, his smile grew. He began to gently rubbed Hiei's arm prompting him to snuggle closer. Kurama bent his head and laid a soft kiss onto Hiei's petal lips.

Hiei blinked his eyes lazily open when he felt soft warm lips against his. He was surprised to see Kurama with his eye's gently closed and pressing his lips gently to his own. Hiei shyly kissed back a little hesitant in doing so not sure if he was still dreaming or if it was real. When he felt Hiei kiss back, Kurama slowly opened his eye to take in the ruby depth that seemed to hold the same fire that burn wildly in his soul. Yet that same fire didn't seem as wild and mean; it was warm and inviting.

"Good morning Hiei." Kurama spoke softly.

"Good morning Fox." Hiei replied quietly before asking a question shyly.

"Fox, is this a dream? If it is . . . ." Kurama cut him off gently by pressing a slim finger to Hiei's lips.

"It's not a dream Hiei, my beloved Koorime." Kurama whispered. He razed his head up so he could see his clock. It was six in the afternoon. He looked back down at Hiei.

"How about we go down stairs and get some dinner? Then I'll check your wounds." Kurama suggested as he used his thumb to smooth over Hiei's cheek before pushing a small spike of hair behind Hiei's ear. Hiei nodded his head gently before asking a question.

"What will we do after that?"

"We'll know when we get there." Kurama replied softly as he sat up. He gently held Hiei's shoulders and raised him up. Hiei followed Kurama in his normal silence back to the kitchen. Kurama opened the ice box and scanned what was in side, wrinkling his nose at what stocked it. Nothing sounded good. After wrinkling his nose at everything in his kitchen he turned around to see Hiei standing in the center of the kitchen waiting patiently. He smiled softly.

"How does ordering in sound?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him confused.

"Ordering in?" Hiei prompted for Kurama to explain.

"Yea, I'll look up a restaurant in the phone book and have them bring us something to eat." Kurama said as he moved from the kitchen to the living room to find the phone book. He flipped threw it till he found a place that he thought sounded good.

"Hiei, have you ever had barbequed ribs before?" Kurama asked as he looked over at Hiei who sat on the floor with his feet together in a type of Indian stile as he watched a program that Kurama had flipped the TV to. Hiei had found the show interesting; it was something about a boy who kept these, demon like creatures in red and white balls. Hiei blinked when he heard his name called. He bent his head back so he could see Kurama clearly, even if he was upside down. Kurama hid a light smile behind the open phone book. Hiei looked absolutely kawaii!

"Ribs yes, but what do you mean by barbeque?"

"I guess I'll just have to show you." With that Kurama grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the restaurant and asked them to deliver two of their rib specials to his house. He gave them his address and hung up.

"Dinner will be here in an hour or so. Come over here and I will go ahead and check your wounds." Kurama said as he sat the phone back in its cradle. Hiei stood up and walked over to Kurama; patting the spot next to him on the couch signaling Hiei to sit. Hiei sat down next to Kurama. Kurama moved off the couch and knelt in front of Hiei. Kurama removed the bandage from around Hiei's waist and checked the stitches. Happy with what he saw he moved up to check Hiei's shoulder.

"The gash to your abdomen still needs a few hours but I can go ahead and remove your shoulder stitches." Kurama said as he got up and came back with a small pair of scissors. He cut the knot and gently pulled out the threads. Hiei shivered at the feeling of the threads moving threw his skin. As Kurama put away the scissors and threw away the bloody threads, the door bell rang. He went and answered it to find the delivery boy there with two small white donut boxes and two cups of ice tea.

He went into the living room with his purchases, setting the boxes on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen and came back with two warm wet wash cloths setting them on the table. He popped open his box to reveal steaming, juicy barbecue ribs. He motioned to Hiei to do the same. The Koorime followed Kurama's example and opened the box. The smell was enough to make his mouth water.

"Dig in koi." Kurama said gently. Hiei blushed lightly at being called love but picked up a rib and began to feast. The poor fire demons eyes nearly shot out of his head in surprise at the tangy musteek taste of the sauce that covered the meat. Kurama couldn't help but to chuckle.

After a few minutes they were both finished. Kurama got up and sat back down on the couch and stretched before settling down in the cushions. Surprising him, Hiei got up and crawled to the couch climbing up and hesitantly he laid his head down low on Kurama's thigh, not knowing if it was ok to do this. Kurama chuckled and gently placed his hands around Hiei's waist, pulling Hiei into his lap. Cradling his little Koorime, Hiei laid his head on Kurama's shoulder. Hiei began to purr as Kurama slowly massaged his scalp, enjoying the silky, softer fur like feeling of Hiei's hair. Kurama glanced at the clock on the mantel it read seven thirty. Kurama blinked that late already? Wow. He looked down at Hiei. he knew Hiei needed a bath and he felt it couldn't hurt for him to bath either. The most hentai idea decided to pop into his head and he embraced it fully.

"Koishii. . ." Kurama traced Hiei's jaw line with one smooth delicate finger. Hiei blinked and looked up at him.

"Yes Kura'?"

"You and I need to get a bath before it gets to late." He said gently. Hiei only nodded. Hiei was startled when Kurama rose from the couch with him still held safely in Kurama's arms. Kurama ascended the stairs, going to his room. He sat Hiei down gently on the bed before gently pressing at his stitches.

"Hmmmm, we can take these out now." With that he got a pair of scissors and cut the knots, pulling the threads out. Kurama then went into the bath room and Hiei heard the shower start. Kurama came back out and took Hiei's hand and lead him into the bathroom, there he shut the door and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, letting the satin slide gracefully off his body. Hiei swallowed the lump growing in his throat. What was Kurama doing?

Kurama undid the thin leather belt that fastened his pants. Once that was on the floor he started to unbutton his pants. But his hands came to a graceful still and his head gently tipped up, green eyes holding the illusion of innocence to them as he looked curiously at Hiei.

"Aren't you going to undress so we can get in?" Hiei nodded slowly before his hands moved to the waist of the sweat pants he wore. Seeing Hiei flustered like this was not helping Kurama but he was having fun. He continued with slowly removing his own cloths. Hiei turned back to look at Kurama after his sweats dropped and he heard Kurama's zipper come undone and the sound of cotton ruffling down to pool on the floor.

There stood a very naked Kurama who, Hiei happened to notice, was sporting a partial hard on. Hiei felt the heat pool between his legs at the sight. He quickly diverted his eyes to the tiling on the wall. Kurama smiled a kinky type of smile but it was lost to Hiei who was trying very hard not to be hard but it just didn't seem to be working. Especially after what Kurama did next. Kurama stepped gracefully behind Hiei, pressing his toned stomach to Hiei's back. He bent his head down and whispered huskily into Hiei's ear, his lips just barely brushing the delicate shell.

"Ready to get in?"

Hiei nodded and stepped past the curtain into the warm spray, followed by Kurama. Hiei let the nice hot water drench him, he felt Kurama come up behind him and wrap his arms around Hiei's shoulders, pulling him close.

"You do know Hiei if you're uncomfortable with something just say so, and I promise you I will stop." Kurama said gently, giving Hiei that reassurance. Kurama removed his hold and reached for the shampoo and squeezed some into his palm before lathering it into Hiei's hair. Hiei purred at the strong fingers that had started to the task of cleansing his scalp. Kurama smiled at the reaction he received. Slowly he rinsed Hiei's hair.

Once done he wrapped his arms back around Hiei's shoulders. Stretching out his right hand he grabbed the bar of soap and brought it back to Hiei's shoulder where he slowly rubbed circles on Hiei's shoulder moving to his back, slowly moving down to Hiei's plump yet petite rear. He lathered that little back side good before slipping the bar back over Hiei's left shoulder slowly running it over his chest.

Hiei gave a startled but pleasured gasp as Kurama moved the bar over his chest and nipples. Hiei's breathing was becoming heavy with every touch. His manhood was starting to become very noticeable, wanting relief. Kurama took all this in, his own manhood boasting its almost painful want.

Hiei noticed that with every sweep Kurama's hand moved the soap lower, till it came to his erection, there it stopped as the soap slipped out of Kurama's hand. Hiei was just moving his shoulders forward to bend and retrieve the slippery moment breaker, but Kurama place a hand on his shoulder. Hiei turned around to see Kurama shake his head no gently. His eyes were full of want, love, and lust.

Hiei turned completely around to face Kurama. He slowly inched his face forward as Kurama's came down to meet him half way for a kiss, a kiss of burning passion and love for each other. Kurama gently licked at Hiei's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hiei replied by parting his lips slightly, Kurama took this opportunity and delved his tongue deep into Hiei's mouth, memorizing every plane. The passion of the kiss was intensified as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Kurama wrapped one arm around Hiei's waist while the ether came around Hiei's neck to cup the base of his head, threading his strong gentle figures into that silken fur. Hiei's hands came around to rest on the center of Kurama's back, sliding slightly and massaging the muscles.

With a pleasured moan Kurama broke the kiss, leaving Hiei panting, his face flushed, and eye's heavy lidded. Kurama smiled warmly, a smile that grew wider when he saw the proof of just how much Hiei had enjoyed that kiss pointing up at him. Hiei opened heavy eyelids to look up into warm, lustful, deep emerald eyes. Kurama grabbed the shampoo and pored some into Hiei's palm.

"Your turn." Kurama said as he bent his head slightly.

"I can't reach." Hiei's voice was small and faraway in lusting want. Kurama slowly dropped down onto his knees where he rested there. Hiei then slowly rubbed the shampoo into Kurama's scalp with strong yet surprisingly gentle fingers. Hiei stepped to the side to let the shower's spray fall onto Kurama so he could rinse the suds away.

"You're very good at that. I think I'll finish where I left off." Kurama purred. He couldn't wait any longer he had to taste that beautiful cock that stood proudly in front of him. He stuck out the tip of his tongue and ran it from base to head, following the main vain of Hiei's erection.

"W . . . . .wh . . .what ar. . . . .Ahhhh!" Hiei was not allowed to finish as Kurama took his head into his mouth. Running his tongue in the slit there, lapping up the pre come. Hiei was panting heavily, moans racking his body with pleasured shivers as Kurama continued to take more of Hiei's length with each suck. Hiei's legs shivered with each stroke and Kurama was making sure to stroke every spot equally.

Hiei felt something tightening in his stomach and with each bob, suck and swirl, it grew tighter. He never felt like this, he hardly had a reason to become aroused and when he did he would simply take care of him self with a few quick strokes if he could not get himself to become un-aroused. But this, this was wonderful. Hiei's panting became heavier as he wormed his fingers into the crimson locks, his hands fisting and clenching with each new wave of pleasure.

He felt the tightness in his stomach become tighter and tighter, he was so close to release, he wanted it so badly that he actually gained a slight smile. His fingers pulled Kurama's hair tightly as he pulled Kurama closer, urging Kurama to give him release. But Kurama pulled away. He came back up and kissed Hiei, it was not a ruff, urgent, lusting kiss that Hiei had been expecting but rather is was soft, gentle, and loving as Kurama swept his tongue through Hiei's mouth.

When Kurama pulled away he had a sweet type of smile and a gentle look to his face but his eyes still glowed with lust but it was a loving type of lust. Hiei was shaking, he had been so close, curse his kitsune's abilities! Kurama held him close as he reached over and turned of the water. Hiei whimpered as Kurama purposely pressed his abdomen gingerly into Hiei's arousal.

"Kurama, please. . . " Hiei whimpered as he buried his head into Kurama's shoulder, nuzzling and lightly licking the sensitive flesh. Kurama shivered before gently pulling away holding Hiei's shoulders gently. He opened the shower curtain and stepped out helping Hiei out. Kurama grabbed a soft teary cloth towel and dried himself quickly before taking the towel and gently, slowly dried Hiei. Kurama brought the end of the towel up and wiped a small stream of water from Hiei's cheek. Kurama bent back down and gently captured Hiei's lips.

Kurama broke the gentle kiss as he scooped Hiei up and took him to the bed. He laid Hiei down carefully and positioned himself above the little Koorime. Hiei rested his hand on Kurama's arms, holding on gently.

"Hiei, is this what you want, we can stop now if you don't want to" Kurama said gently, brushing his fingers lightly over a couple short spikes of hair. Hiei raised his head up and worked his mouth over Kurama's, leaving Kurama panting when he broke it.

"I want this, I want you Kura'." Hiei said huskily. Kurama gave a smile that glowed with happiness. He lowered himself down on top of Hiei but not putting his full wait on him. Kurama ran his hands along Hiei's sides. Hiei wiggled under Kurama till he arched his hips up slightly and rubbed his arousal with Kurama's. The feeling was almost unbearably pleasurable but he couldn't stop. He rounded his hips up again and Kurama broke the kiss with a gasp and swallowed a moan. Kurama shifted so that their hips locked and Hiei was grinding into his thigh. Hiei was panting heavily; so close, oh so close. Then Kurama's hands grabbed his hips slowing him down till he laid quivering under him.

"No koi, not yet." Kurama panted. Hiei whimpered as he tried to get out of Kurama's grip. Kurama brought one hand up and smoothed Hiei's slightly sweaty brow.

"Kurama please I want you in me, I want to feel you, your hands on me, please Kura'." Kurama nearly lost his control at Hiei's pleading tone. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of rose scented hand lotion that he kept on his night stand. He squeezed out a large dollop into the palm of his hand and warmed it up in his palm. Kurama eased one of his knees between Hiei's legs to give him access to that hidden little piece of Hiei that he was going to claim.

Hiei spread his legs wide giving Kurama room to kneel. Kurama bent down and captured Hiei's mouth to distract him from the initial discomfort that this was going to bring. He swiped two slicked fingers over Hiei's entrance, lubricating that small spot. He brought his free hand up and just as he stuck his first finger in he tweaked Hiei's nipple.

Hiei gasped out, breaking the kiss and pushing him self further onto Kurama's finger. Kurama licked his lips and pushed in another finger as his mouth ascended down to lick, suckle, and nip at Hiei's neglected nipple as his two fingers moved in and out of Hiei. Hiei bucked uncontrollably agents Kurama. Kurama continued his nipple tease as he added a third finger. He began spreading them as he moved them in and out of Hiei. Hiei kept pushing himself further onto Kurama's fingers. Kurama stared to search for the small patch that would make Hiei scream. And he found it, brushing it gently.

"KURA'! Oh God Kura'!" Hiei threw his head back and screamed. Kurama almost came right then but steadied himself. He pulled his fingers from Hiei, who gave a whimpering mew at the loss. Kurama took the lotion that was still on his palm and hand and with slow strokes so not to send himself over the edge, he lubricated his erection. Kurama placed his hands on either side of Hiei's head, their eyes locking on each either. Kurama held Hiei's eyes with his own as he slowly eased his way into Hiei's tight heat.

When he was fully sheathed inside of Hiei he closed his eyes tightly and trembled; it was all he could do to keep still. Hiei scrunched his face up but not necessarily all in pain. He felt so full as he laid there panting and digging his nails into Kurama's skin; and he couldn't' get enough. Hiei brought his legs up and wrapped them around Kurama's waist, raising him up a little higher so that Kurama went deeper. Kurama took this as the signal to continue. He slowly pulled out, taking in Hiei's whimper of loss, before slowly thrusting back in, hitting Hiei's prostate upon reentry.

"OH KURA'! Faster. . . . . .H . . Harder!" Hiei screamed as he raised up to try and move Kurama into him faster as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders. Kurama quickened his pace and force by snapping his hips with heavenly accuracy.

"OH GODS YES!" Hiei almost screeched as Kurama continued to snap his hips, hitting Hiei's prostate continuously. Kurama felt himself coming to his peak as he felt Hiei's walls contract around him; so tight, so hot, and oh so wonderful. He snaked a hand down and gripped Hiei's quivering arousal. Hiei shrieked at the added pleasure and desperately grounded himself into Kurama's hand as he moved with Kurama's thrusts. Hiei came with great spouts of semen as he threw his head back panting and arched his body into Kurama's with a silent scream.

Kurama shuddered and threw his head back with a howl as he came. Emptying his essence into Hiei's cavern, Hiei held onto him tightly as the after shocks wracked both of their bodies. Kurama slowly turned on to his back, keeping Hiei tightly in his arms as he stayed inside his little Koorime. Hiei let Kurama move him about as he bathed in the after glow of their love making. He felt Kurama's lax length slip from inside of him and Kurama moved his hips.

"I am going to be very surprised if you are not sore in the morning koi." Kurama purred in Hiei's ear but it fell deftly as he looked down to see Hiei's mouth parted slightly and his little fire demon breathing evenly as he slept gently. Curled tightly to Kurama's chest and purring slightly. Kurama gave a soft tired chuckle before slipping the covers out from under them and covered them up. Placing a soft kiss on Hiei's head; Kurama followed Hiei into slumber.

Trio here, sorry this took so long but I wanted to get this lemon right, that and I also had several other stories that I had to get chapters done for. So I hope you all like this.


	3. ch3

If Only For A Little While: Ch3

Kurama awoke to the feeling of a pleasant warmth covering his chest and the soft sound of light purring, with the soft chorus of ones breath following each sound. Kurama quirked a little smile as he remembered last night. He pleasantly wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist as he blinked open sleepy eyes. There, snuggled in a little ball, laid Hiei. His head, which lay atop Kurama's peck, every so often nuzzling the soft peachy skin as if he was trying to get closer to Kurama's warmth. Bringing one hand up from Hiei's waist, he ran his fingers gently through the soft silky fur, which was Hiei's hair. His smile grew some when Hiei's purring increased in speed and depth at his ministrations.

Hiei nuzzled into Kurama's chest again. Stopping mid-nuzzle, Hiei scrunched his face before sleepy eyes blinked open slowly to reveal the soft deep ruby eyes that belonged to Hiei. Sleepily, he raised his head so that his chin rested on the center of Kurama's chest. Blurry, soft ruby eyes soon focused and turned back to their normal hardness, but instead of being cold and sharp with hardness, there remained a softer, gentle look to them. This look stole away Kurama's breath, for this look was meant only for him to see. This special little peace of Hiei that was all his.

"Fox." Hiei said, is a slightly softer tone then normal. Kurama concluded that it must be due to the fact that his little Koorime had just woken and was still groggy from their play the night before.

"Good morning Koishii." Kurama greeted softly, Hiei, blushing slightly at the term. His blush darkened as he realized he was naked atop his fox and the reason for that. Kurama chuckled softly petting down Hiei's unruly hair as he did.

"Yes my koi, you are mine and I am yours." Kurama said gently as he raised his head and nuzzled the side of Hiei's cheek with his own before laying a soft kiss atop Hiei's temple. Hiei closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. When Kurama broke away and laid back again, Hiei pulled himself up a ways till he was able to lay his head on Kurama's shoulder, a slight purr passing his lips as he snaked a hand up to play with the rosy strands at Kurama's neck.

They laid there in perfect peace until the phone next to Kurama's bed rang. Giving a exasperated sigh he extended his right arm and picked it up, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered

"Mother!. . . .yes . .no. . .. .no a friend stayed the night with me. . .no. .. . .I'll see." He sat the phone on his shoulder and looked Hiei in the eye.

"My mother would like to know if you would mind staying over here for a couple weeks and if your parents would let you." He gave Hiei a knowing smile his eyes telling Hiei that he had to ask or his mother would be suspicious. Hiei blinked perplex.

"Mother, he says that he will happily stay. He will ask his parents later. . . . . . ok mother. . .no its alright. . . . . .love you too mother." Kurama hung up the phone and nuzzling Hiei's head he wrapped his arms around Hiei, giving him a firm hug. Hiei snuggled closer to Kurama and purred.

"What was that about?" Hiei asked from the crook of Kurama's neck.

"My mother has been delayed in Otaru Hokkaidd for the next two weeks because of work. She was calling to check on me and to tell me of the delay. She also had asked what I had done last night. She sounded quite happy that I have a friend to keep me company while she is away." Kurama let a sly little smile grace his lips as he nuzzled Hiei's hair.

"I'm just glad she didn't asked what we had done to keep ourselves. . . . .occupied." Hiei could here the youko purr as Kurama made his comment. Hiei blushed and was thankful that Kurama could not see this one.

They laid there awhile longer in peace, both soaking in as much of the other as they could do without actually taking the other into their body's. Hiei contemplated his thoughts as time ticked away and upon coming to a decision, he treaded out into unfamiliar waters. Prying that he could do this without being laughed at or being told no, frankly it was the latter that he worried more about.

"Kura'?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm, yes koi?" Kurama breathed into Hiei's hair, his eyes closed in rapture.

"Do you think we could do that again?" Kurama opened his eyes slightly at the vague question. What was Hiei asking ab-. . . . . a sly smile came to his lips as the answer dawned on him, but just for the hell he asked anyways.

"Do what, there are many things that we have done Hiei." Hiei blushed dark ruby at just the thought of what they had done the night before. Curse the fox for knowing how to trigger these reactions from him.

"When we. . . .The. . . . It. . "Hiei stumbled to find the right phrase of words. Kurama's smile turned soft and he brought a hand to Hiei's chin and lifted the koorime's face to look into ruby pools which threatened to drown him.

"Hiei, we can make love when ever you want." Kurama's soft look turned into one of sultry desire as he moved his head in closer to catch petal lips with his. His tougue sliding in easily when Hiei gasped at the contact. Hiei closed his eye's, enjoying the kiss. The feeling of Kurama's tough caressing his making molting lava course through his veins. Hiei gave a small whimper of loss when Kurama pulled away and gazed upon the sultry image that was Hiei. His cheeks flushed, eyes heavy lidded as he puffed pants of air which he had been deprived of during the kiss.

Kurama gently ran the tips of his fingers over a flushed cheek and down to Hiei's chin and neck. He felt the responding shiver that ran down Hiei's spine, and was pleased to feel a welcomed response from lower on Hiei's body. The little koorime grasped onto Kurama and buried his face in his lover's neck. Kurama smiled when he heard Hiei gasp from the slight pleasure that Hiei had caused himself when laid his body flushed to Kurama's. Kurama trailed his fingers down Hiei's sides to his hips, the act bring forth whimpers at the soft caresses trailing over his ribs to his hips.

Kurama gripped Hiei's waist, just above his hips, and slowly began to move the lithe body into a slow grind, reveling in the soft moans and pants that his little love made. Soon Hiei began to try and force the pace of the grind to increase but Kurama's gentle hands kept him at bay. Hiei shuddered with unsuppressed need. Each little sound he made and each tightened grip made Kurama's own cock twitch at attention.

"Kura'. . . .please.. . "Hiei whimpered out in a sob. Kurama could have come right then at the sound of that perfect pleading tone. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Please what? Tell me what you want koi." His voice shuddering with every other syllable.

"M. .Make love to me. . . .Please ..Pl-"Kurama cut him off when he started to beg.

"No, you never have to beg I know that is not you. You only have to tell me what you need." Kurama said softly.

"You" was all Hiei could say. It was all Kurama needed. He flipped them over so Hiei was on bottom. The little koorime gasped in surprise at the fast movement, Kurama's gentle hands soothing him and adding kindling to the fire of burning desire. Without so much as a whisper from Kurama, Hiei spread his legs and bent them up so Kurama was cradled between his knees. Hiei weaved small hands into Kurama's fiery hair as the youko locked their pelvises together and began to rock in a rhythm that caused their blood to run hotter but would never sate the burning need.

"Kura', I need you" Hiei panted as he kissed Kurama's cheek, neck, lips, allover that fine satin skin.

"What do you want me to do." Kurama gasped out between raining kisses of his own.

"In. . . me. . ." Hiei gasped, his head thrown back and neck bared, ivory pale skin begging to be kissed, nipped, sucked, and bitten. All of which Kurama did in full measure. Quickly finding the lotion that they had used last night, Kurama applied a liberal amount to his fingers. He massaged Hiei's opening before slipping in one lotion slicked finger and working the part of Hiei that was all his. Hiei gasped and moaned at the sensation.

"More," Hiei gasped as he moved his hips trying to get Kurama to hurry. Kurama took his time to prepare Hiei, just as he did last night, he would not allow Hiei to ever feel pain again if he could prevent it.

Taking the more of the lotion he coated his straining erection, preparing himself for the entry to that heavenly body. He slid in slowly and in degrees so as give Hiei the full sensation of being filled. Hiei gasped out bucking up and prematurely taking Kurama in hole. Kurama shuddered and all but collapsed atop Hiei. Wrapping his arms around the koorime, he began to move, hips bucking and being met by Hiei with each buck. Hiei began to shake even harder with such pleasure surging through him.

Kurama snaked an arm from around Hiei and grasped Hiei's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrust. He wasn't prepared for Hiei to suddenly arch up and release into climax, pulling Kurama along with him. They lay there, panting and shuddering in the aftereffects before Kurama pulled out and Hiei spooned up to his chest. Even if it was just morning they were wiped and decided that maybe sleeping in was a good thing.

Kurama tapped his pen on his desk. He was 'supposed to be doing his homework but he just couldn't focus. Hiei and him had been together for about a month and a half now. Hiei would come to the window as soon as he got to his room after school and they would share a meal. Then they would do what ever. But here recently Hiei said that it hurt when they made love and for the past three days Hiei had woken him up in the wee hours of the night sick. The little fire demon would sit up suddenly from being snuggled in his arms wrap his arms around his stomach before making a blind dash to Kurama's bathroom, where he would proceed to wretch up his stomach. Kurama was always a step behind him to rub his back and sooth his lover.

Kurama looked at his clock. It was already 8 and Hiei wasn't there! Hiei was always very prompt when it came to coming home to him. There was something seriously wrong with Hiei if he wasn't home by now. Kurama ran out of his room and down the stair hollering to his mother that a friend was in trouble as he rushed out the door.

Hiei stumbled to the door of the Kuwabara residence. Before he even raised his hand the door swung open and there stood his sister and Shizuru. Shizuru came forward and griped under Hiei's arm and guided him in and to her room.

"What are you doing woman?" Hiei asked in a moody way.

"Hiei, do you have a clue what is wrong with you?" Shizuru asked. Hiei blinked, as far as he knew Kurama was the only one who knew that he was sick.

"Hiei-sama, Miss. Shizuru has been watching you as have I and we both have a theory." The soft voice of his sister informed. Shizuru sat him on her bed and grabbed a small box off her desk. She opened it up and took out an odd looking pen.

"You're going to go into my bathroom and do as this bit of paper tell you to do." Shizuru said in a authoritative tone of voice. Hiei blinked.

"And why should I?"

"Because you might be pregnant, this is a test that you take to see if you are." She said a bit more gently. Hiei just blinked again until Shizuru sighed and picked him up by his arm and dragged him into the bathroom, tossing him in and leaving him with no choice but to do as told. When he finished he came back out. Shizuru demanded the stick from him and he happily gave it up. Shizuru removed the cap and gasped, wide eyes looking straight at Hiei.

"It's positive, Hiei, your pregnant." Nothing came from the little koorime accept the resounding thud as he fell to the carpet unconscious.

Trio here. YAY I FINALLY GOT A CHAPPY UP! YAY! MY PUTTER IS FIXED YAY! ALL IS EVIL IN MY WORLD! YAY! More chapters coming soon to all my stories!


	4. ch4

If Only For A Little While: Ch4

Kurama had tracked his little dragon all over the Makai in his youko form but he had yet to find his little koorime. Kurama decided to return to the Ningenkai and search there for Hiei, maybe he was visiting his sister and just lost track of time, ya why hadn't he thought of that sooner, because he was worried to death that his little koorime was in danger.

"Hiei-sama!" Yukina cried out when Hiei fell to the floor. Shizuru calmly stopped the girl from dropping to the floor. Shizuru calmly bent down and scooped the midget up and took him back to her bed and laid him down. She was about to go get the smelling salts to wake the boy up but it was about then that her oh-so-wonderfully-smart brother came to her open bedroom door.

"Hey Sis, have you seen my cat, Whoa! What's the runt doing here!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Shhh! For your information, he came here to see Yukina and fell asleep on my bed." She scolded Kuwabara for his brainlessness. During mid scorn, Shizuru straightened her posture and walked over to her window and opened it. Precisely three mints later Youko Kurama came through the same window. He stood to his full height and quickly found Hiei. He quickly moved over to where the koorime laid and shifted back into redheaded Kurama. He took complete stock of Hiei, releasing a sigh when he found him perfectly fine.

Kurama then turned to Shizuru and found Kuwabara standing there looking puzzled. Shizuru looked at her brother. Kurama looked at her and noticed the 'test' in her hand.

"Forgive my rudeness, I was worried about Hiei when he didn't return." He apologized. Shizuru nodded then looked back at her brother.

"Weren't you trying to find Ihicachi?" Shizuru reminded.

"Uh? OH YA!" with that Kuwabara ran out of the room to find his kitten. Shizuru closed her door.

"All right, Hiei fell asleep when he was talking to Yukina, so I let him sleep. I forgot about him till a little while ago, I was just about to wake him when you and my little bro walked in." Shizuru summed. Kurama's face seemed to relax.

"I thought it was something along those lines." He said kindly. Shizuru moved to sit on her desk chair, straddling it, while Yukina moved to sit lightly on Shizuru's beanbag, a puff of a sigh past her lips as she let herself flop into the cushion.

"So care to tell us a little about your relationship with Hiei?" Shizuru asked with a quip of the lip. Kurama went rigid for a moment then relaxed with a fluttering chuckle as he sat at the head of the bed and petted Hiei's hair.

"I should have known that you would have figured it out. Everyone else is clueless." He said softly.

"I thought so." She said. Kurama looked back at the test in her hand that she hadn't put down yet.

"Positive?" he asked pointing to the stick. Shizuru went wide eyed before tossing it in the waist basket behind her.

"Not mine." she said simply. Kurama nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking Kurama-sama, but what do you plan on doing when you graduate the day after tomorrow?" Yukina asked quietly.

"I plan on spending time with your brother for the summer before I start my accounting duties for my mother." He replied. Yukina blushed lightly.

"I best get him home before it gets too late." Kurama said as he gently lent down and scooped Hiei up.

"I'll give you a ride." Shizuru said as she stood up. Kurama nodded and followed her out.

Shizuru stopped outside of Kurama's house but grasped his arm before he could get out with Hiei.

"He has something he need's to tell you so ask him about it when he wakes up alright." She said. Kurama nodded and got out of the car before he went inside. His mother was at the table waiting for him. She jumped up and hurried to him.

"Oh Su-kun! I was so worried. Is this the friend you had hollered about, is he alright?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yes mother but every thing is fine. I'm sorry I worried you." He said softly.

"It's alright, as long as you know what you're doing. You're so kind Su-kun." She kissed his cheek and headed up to bed. Kurama took Hiei to his room and laid him down. He removed Hiei's clothing then his own before he lifted Hiei up and opened the bed, crawling in with Hiei. His little quicksilver snuggled to him before he gave a little moan and opened his eyes.

"Well good morning. Did you have a nice visit with Yukina?" Kurama asked. That's when Hiei remembered what Shizuru said. He snuggled closer to Kurama. He couldn't tell his kitsune. Kurama was sure to leave him if he were to find out. But what was he to do when he started to get bigger and when it was time to have the baby, not to mention what he was to do after he had it?

"Hiei, Shizuru said you had something to tell me, what is it?" Kurama asked gently. Hiei's eye's went wide and was happy that Kurama couldn't see his face.

"Nothing." Hiei lied. Kurama shrugged and pulled Hiei closer to him as the drifted off.

"Love you." Kurama said softly before sleep calmed him. Hiei snuggled closer, a single tear-gem rolled off his cheek to bounce on the mattress. Two weeks. He would stay close and enjoy two final weeks with Kurama before he would leave and take refuge in the Makai, maybe he could find that woman from the tournament and work for her in exchange for shelter for him and his child. No, best to just stay on his own, he could do it, he'd done it before.

Hiei rested on the couch as he waited for Kurama to come back from his final day of school. He had been so tired, the child within him sapping all his strength. Tomorrow was Kurama's graduation, whatever that is. He knew that it was important to his fox, so he would be there he had only one week after this to be with his fox before he had to leave. Leave before Kurama could tell and find out about what was happening and become upset, he laid there dozing. He was slightly startled when he felt something slightly heavy being laid atop of him. He quickly looked up to see a gently smiling Kurama covering him with a warm quilt.

"I thought you had fallen asleep" Kurama spoke quietly as he scooped Hiei up in the quilt.

"I've noticed that you have been sleeping more recently. Any reason that you would like to tell me about?" Kurama asked gently. Hiei just snuggled into his chest and faked sleep. Kurama gave a slight sigh. There was something wrong with his love and he knew it, but he would just have to wait till Hiei was ready to tell him what it was. He was patient, but if this continued, he feared, his patience would not last.

When Kurama got to his room he laid Hiei on his bed and covered him in the cool sheets. He gave a slight sigh; he wished that Hiei would tell him what was bothering him. He slipped out of his clothes and slipped into bed, spooning up behind his koorime and slipping off to sleep.

"I Now give you the graduates of 2004! Congratulations class for making it this far!" Every one of the robed students behind the principal stood up cheering and threw their caps, including one Kurama, who was just beaming. Once dismissed from the stage, he rushed down to be enveloped in a hug by his mother.

"I'm so proud of you Su-cun!" she said tearfully her little boy had grown into a fine young man and would now be on his own! Hell he was moving into his own apartment in a week near his college!

"I know mother! I wish I could stay longer but I need to meet some one! I'll see you at home tonight, I have something important to tell you!" Kurama smiled as he pecked his mother on the cheek and ran off to find his love.

Hiei was not faraway, once Kurama got to the right tree he helped Hiei climb down it. It was strange; here recently Hiei had become more cautious then normal. But it was alright, Hiei would tell him soon, he hoped. He embraced his koorime with a warm smile before holding Hiei away from him.

"You're going to come to dinner tonight right?" Kurama asked softly. Hiei nodded his head in reply.

"Good because tonight I'm going to tell mother about us." Kurama said just as softly. Hiei's eyes widened considerably at the thought that someone besides Shizuru and Yukina knowing about him and his fox.

"It's alright, she will take it well and she already likes you." Kurama comforted as he pulled his koorime close and hugged him gently. Hiei held fast to Kurama, this was going to be the last night he was going to spend he here was already becoming too sensitive; he could not stay the rest of the week without Kurama coming onto him.

"Hn, alright fox."

"Hello Hiei! Su-cun is in the kitchen." Kurama's mother greeted at the door. Hiei politely nodded as he came in. He followed Kurama's mother to the dinning room where they both sat down. She had always been nice to him and he had come to the conclusion that, even if she was ningen, he wished that he had had a mother like her. Hiei was brought from his musings when Kurama came from the kitchen.

Kurama sat a large platter of fresh sushi on the table next to the rice cooker. He sat between Hiei and his mother politely and served them both. It was a easy, comfortable meal, everyone ate happily as if it was nothing new for them; which in all reality it wasn't. Hiei had been practically living there after the night Kurama had brought him home from Shizuru's.

Kurama and his mother exchanged small talk about his plans and small things while eating. Kurama's mother had become accustom to Hiei's lack of speech and, a great surprise to Hiei, had learned quite quickly on how to read the koorime, leaving her able to carry on conversations with out him having to say a single word.

Once everyone was done eating, Kurama cleaned off the table and brought out tea, pouring everyone a cup before sitting. They all relaxed in quiet before Kurama spoke up.

"Mother, I have something very important in which I wish you to not say a word until I am finished," Kurama waited for his mothers nod before he continued, "You see mother, Hiei and I are more then just friends, we are lovers. I know that this might sadden you, but I can not help the way I feel for him. I love him with everything within me and I will not stop."

Kurama turned to Hiei and took up his small hand in his and held it tight but lovingly to his chest. "I will always love Hiei and nothing that could ever happen will change that." Kurama let go of Hiei's hand and wrapped his arm around his koorime's shoulders and pulled him close as he looked back to his mother, Hiei placing his hand on Kurama's chest without thought.

Kurama's mother's face was anything but angry or disappointed. The enormous, bright smile that sat there was quite the happy one. She got up and embraced both her son and Hiei, her smile never wavering.

"You silly boy, you thought you had hidden this from me! I'm your mother for goodness sakes!" she beamed. "I was so happy you found some one, and I had no questions that Hiei loved you also, every time he looked at you I could tell." She said gently.

Kurama smile down at Hiei softly. "And here you thought she would take it badly." Hiei only glared half heartedly.

After Kurama's mother finely let them go, they head up stairs to bed. Once in the room, the door securely shut behind them, Kurama moved up behind Hiei, wrapping the shorter demon in his arms as he ran kisses down the back of his neck. Shivers ran down Hiei's spine as he leaned into Kurama. One last night to be with his fox, he wanted to cry and confess everything but he knew it was better if he didn't. He let Kurama lead him to the bed, both losing cloths as they went.

Hiei pulled his last boot on as he looked at his handsome fox lay in peaceful sleep. He didn't want to leave not at all. He pulled the peace of leather from his pocket; on the end was a deep blood red tear gem. He turned and sat it on the desk before he wrote a quick note.

My Fox,

I have to go to the Makai; don't know if I will be able to come back.

I love you my Fox, all ways.

With that he got up and moved to the window. He turned back to his fox, several tear gems falling in silence to the ground before he was gone.

Kurama woke to the morning sun to find his little fire demon gone. Nothing new there, but when he got up and his feat landed on cold hardness, he looked down to find a handful of Hiei's tear gems. He scooped them up quickly and stared at them in disbelief. He got up quickly and searched for any sign as to where his koorime was; then he saw what lay atop his desk.

He picked up the necklace and read the note. With wide eye's he read the short two sentences over and over. He sat the necklace and paper down. Rushing he moved to his closet turning into Yoko Kurama as he pulled on the shear, white garments. As he moved to the window he stopped and grabbed the letter and the necklace. He tied the leather securely and held the paper tightly as he vanished through the window.

Trio Here, I know I know I rewrote this chap a little so that I would have a better end to it to work with, that is what was taking me so long. I just could not get my self to pick up like I wanted to, but never fear all is clear!


	5. Chapter 5

If Only

For a

Little While

_Flash backs_

Hiei stood in front of the cave wall, his jargon looking out through it to see if any one or thing was there. Nothing, he could go out without any one following him. He gave a sigh of relief as he stepped through the illusion. He had come back to the cave he had called home for most of his life to find that it was just as he left it, if just a little dusty. He had spent the last two weeks cleaning it and living off fish that had spawned in the small pool deeper in the cave. He had remembered putting a few fingerlings in it before he left for the ningin-ki. He had not expected for them to live let alone breed at least sixty more.

He heaved a sigh, he had spent the first two days waking up sick only to spend the first hour of the morning in his make-shift bathroom. That was followed by the rest of the day spent curled up in a nest of long grasses and leaves crying. He missed Kurama. It had felt like he had broken up with his fox to never see him again. Several tears made there trails down his cheeks to be caught in his palm. Damn hormones.

He soon found what he was looking for. Tall, soft, cotton grass, the perfect thing to remake his 'nest'. It would also last for a long time and be soft and warm for his baby to sleep on not to mention be born on. He took his sword and swung it a little awkwardly close to the ground, cutting plenty to take back and make a new bed. The koorime gathered up the cut stalks after sheathing his sword and went back to his cave to burn away the evidence of the older grass.

Once done with the last of the cleaning he had to do he sat down on his pallet and curled into a ball. His 'bed room' was small, by small was that it was barely six feet in diameter. His pallet covering the whole room while small torches gave soft flickering light and kept the room nicely warm and dry. It would have been perfect if he wasn't alone and three and a half months pregnant. He wrapped his arms around the slight bulge that had started to form last week.

He soon wouldn't be able to go hunting or defend himself. He was also going to be weaker and unable to defend himself as the baby fed off of his energy as it grew. Hiei knew that he should have Kurama with him to help but he just couldn't take that rejection. He began to cry, tear gems rolling into his impression in the grasses. He wanted his fox.

Yoko Kurma sped through the forest, the plant life parting way for their master. He had been searching for Hiei since he woke up two weeks ago to Hiei's note and gift. A slender delicate hand came up to hold the gem to his chest. He knew why Hiei had left. He had found out from Shizuru.

_"Where is he!" Yoko Kurama snarled as he held Kuwabara up to his face by the boys blue collar._

_"Ah! I. .I Don't know!" Kuwabara stammered. Yoko Kurama felt some one grab his arm._

_"Calm down Kurama." Shizuru ordered gently, "Come and sit and I'll tell you everything"_

_Yoko Kurama did as asked, releasing the loud redhead with a thud. As he sat he shifted back to the vibrant redhead that they all knew. His green eyes locked on Shizuru with a sharp piercing green stare. He waited impatiently as Shizuru threw her brother out of the room and threatened to let the yoko have his cat if he listened at the door. She sat down next to him with no fear._

_"Hiei is two and a half months pregnant." Blunt but effective. _

_Kurama sat there not even twitching. Shizuru thought him to have died right there, till his jaw dropped as he processed the information he was just given. Shizuru casually covered her ears and began to count down._

_"3. .2. . 1. ."_

_"WHAT!" _

_Stage one shock completed, stage two denial commencing in. . Again she started to count under her breath._

_"3. .2. . 1. ."_

_"How? When? No he wouldn't leave over something like that. No this is Hiei, he'd be scared out of his mind and leave to keep from. .getting. . hurt. . ." Kurama stopped, turned pale, and began to shake._

_"Shit, I'm going to be a father. . . Shit Hiei's going to be a. . . . mother. . . SHIT I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" With that revelation completed, Shizuru opened the window just before a dashing Yoko Kurama could go through it._

Kurama slowed to a stop covering his eyes as he came into a clearing. It was a dead end. Cliff face encircled the entire area for at least a hundred feet. But that couldn't be right, Hiei's scent was the strongest here. He began to 'sniff' around, trying to find exactly where the sent was coming from. It seemed to becoming from the stone its self.

Yoko Kurama decided to run his hand over the stone to see if there might be a trick or something he wasn't grasping. When he put his palm against the stone, it passed right through. He gave a satisfied smirk. An illusion to keep people from going inside. Too bad for his lover that he wasn't that gullible. He walked though the illusion and into the cave.

Kurama found it to be pleasantly warm and dry not to mention well lit with the small flames that burned along the wall. Hiei's scent was plain as day now. Kurama followed it, winding down the tunnels till he came to a round room. The floor of said room was covered in the soft cotton grass that he saw growing not far from here. But what he was more interested in was the being that was curled up in the center of the room.

Kurama nearly broke out in tears of joy at seeing his kooromi safe. He shifted back to his human form and with the grace and stealth that a cat yearned to have, he moved to spoon tightly behind his quick silver. He was nearly asleep when his love turned and snuggled to his chest. He stayed still as he listened to Hiei take several sniffs before trying to bolt up, only to be stopped by the strong, gentle, loving arms of his fox.

Hiei's head slowly came up to look Kurama in the face. Kurama was not prepared for the frightened shaking sight before him as tears began to fall from those scared orbs of molting blood. He was at a lost for what to do so he did the only thing he knew, he did what felt right. Kurama pulled Hiei close and pressed Hiei's head to his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright my Koi. I'm not going anywhere. Shhhh." Kurma tried to sooth.

"You weren't s-s-suppose to f-f-find out this w-way." Hiei sobbed. "She told you didn't she?"

"Yes" Kurama brought a gentle hand to Hiei's chin and tilted his head up to look at him.

"Hiei, why didn't you tell me?" Kurama asked softly.

Hiei didn't answer. He couldn't, there was no way he could ever find the words to tell his lover, his mate, what it felt like to be that afraid. And no excuse as to why he would not tell the man he loved that he was going to be a father. The only action Hiei was capable of doing at that point in time was to try and calm his tears, but that was even beyond his ability at this point as he choked on repressed sobs.

Kurama's hand left his chin and curled around his waist whilst his other came to gently cup the back of his mates head. With a swift movement, Kurama turned them over so Hiei laid curled on top of his chest. He allowed Hiei to getaway with out answering but he did not let his kooromi get away with not listening.

"Hiei, I don't know how you felt, and I don't know if you will ever be able to find the proper words to tell me, but always know that I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine." Kurama paused to lay a soft, tender kiss on top his mates head. "I would never hurt you, ever. Yes I would have been surprised when you told me about the baby, but I would never reject you. This baby, our babe, is a part of you and I, but most importantly a part of you. A part of you that I get to love just as much as I love you now."

At this point Hiei's tears had become even heavier. How could he have ever doubted Kurama. How could he have doubted Kurama's love for him. Hiei could not bring himself to look up into those emerald eyes, to see the love, passion, devotion, and tenderness that he knew was burning in those pools of liquid emeralds. He continued to listen intently as his mate spoke soothingly.

"Hiei, it seems that the only way for me to make this apparent to you, is to ask you a very important question. One that would require you to look up at me so I can see for myself what your answer will be."

Hiei heard the request and looked up into the eyes that burned just as he knew they would.

"Hiei, I want you to come back with me. Come back to the ninjen-kai, where you will be safe with me and people who love and care for you. Will you come back?"

Hiei blinked, he knew that Kurama knew that just coming here to retrieve him would bring him back. So that couldn't be the important question. . .

"I know what you are thinking, and no, that wasn't my question, my question is this my Koi. . ." Kurama paused bring his hand from behind Hiei's head to cup a smooth round cheek. "Hiei will you marry me?"

He he, Trio here, after so long of not updating, I bet ya all are going to kill me for this one! Well no worry's now! I have MY OWN computer and I'm no longer having to share it with a bunch of others! So my updates should start to come sooner now. Sorry its so short though, couldn't help it! Ok I could but I just didn't want to!


End file.
